Take Those Lemons and Make Lemonade
by fembuck
Summary: With their backs to the ocean, the survivors are able to begin getting back to something that resembles a normal life. Cherry/Dakota, Dakota/Cherry, femslash


**Title:** Take Those Lemons and Make Lemonade  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Grindhouse  
**Pairing:** Cherry/Dakota  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them.  
**Summary:** With their backs to the ocean, the survivors are able to begin getting back to something that resembles a normal life.

*****

"Lemme give you a hand," Dakota said seeing Cherry drop into a chair and reach down for the gun strapped to her stump.

Cherry smirked, her eyes drifting away from the machine-gun attached to what was left of her leg over to the pretty blonde standing in front of her.

"Wrong limb, Doc. Hands I've got enough of," Cherry responded though she leaned back in the chair she had seated herself on and allowed Dakota to help her detach the machine-gun.

"Funny," Dakota responded glancing up at Cherry as she carefully twisted the semi-automatic and pulled down. "You should …" Dakota continued with a teasing grin before being interrupted.

"Don't even say it, Doc," Cherry interjected as Dakota carefully placed the gun on the smooth wooden floor and reached for the prosthetic limb Cherry had rested at the side of the chair a few moments before. "My stand-up days are over."

"I don't know about that," Dakota responded securing the prosthetic leg. It wasn't exactly the best that money used to be able to buy, but considering what she had to work with and the fact that building limbs was a little out of her area of expertise she was quite pleased with the job she had done on Cherry's leg. "I think you're ready for a comeback," she continued standing up and offering her hand to Cherry.

"Comeback," Cherry said softly as Dakota helped hoist her to her feet. "I'd rather go forward," she continued smirking before leaning into Dakota's body and brushing her lips against the blonde's tenderly, smiling into the doctor's mouth as Dakota's arm automatically wrapped around her waist and drew her more firmly against her body.

Cherry groaned softly as she pulled away from Dakota's lips her head angling to the side as a whining cry reached her eyes.

"Baby's hungry," Cherry murmured apologetically as she gazed over at the crib in the corner of her room.

"So's Mommy," Dakota responded her hand trailing up Cherry's torso to cup her breast.

"These days there's more than enough to go around," Cherry replied glancing down at her chest which was far fuller than it usually was since she was still breast feeding. "Mommy just has to wait a little bit longer for dinner," she continued leaning forward to brush her lips against Dakota's again before moving around her lover and heading for the crib.

Cherry reached in to the crib and easily scooped Ella Wray into her arms before heading back over to the chair she had just vacated to settle down for the babies feeding. She'd never really thought much about being a mother. She'd barely been able to take care of herself so the idea of being responsible for another life had never really been something she seriously considered. However, a couple months after flying out of the States and settling with their backs to the ocean she'd had to start thinking about being a mother because Wray was right and he hadn't missed. She'd been worried but when the time came she found that she took to motherhood easily, and for the little details that nature and instinct alone weren't enough of a guide for, she had Dakota by her side helping her through.

Dakota had tossed that rope down for her that night they escaped the military base and when she had been hoisted into the helicopter she had literally fallen right into the blonde's arms. She'd spent the rest of the flight there, and even after they landed she didn't go very far. After that night they became kind of attached at the hip. Cherry was never sure exactly what bonded them together so quickly. She thought it might have been the time they spent trapped together in the holding cell. Or maybe that they recognized something familiar in each others haunted expressions that made them feel less alone in the world. Whatever it was, she was grateful for it because in a night they became best friends, and she had really needed a friend.

When Ella was born, Cherry felt something flare to life inside of her that had been sleeping since the night she lost her job, her leg, her jacket and Wray. It was something bright, and warm that felt a lot like this thing that she used to call hope. And just like that first night that they met, she saw that light, hopeful something in Dakota's clear blue gaze when the blonde gazed down at baby Ella as well.

After Ella was born it seemed natural to them – as her best friend and the community doctor – that Dakota should stay with her and Ella in the small underground chamber of their new Aztec home that Cherry had claimed as her room. And as Dakota gazed at her one night as they lay side by side on her bed after putting Ella down, it seemed natural that Cherry lean over and kiss the blonde.

It seemed so natural that she hadn't stopped kissing Dakota since.

Cherry looked down at the blinking bundle in her arms. The little girl was sleepy but she was fighting it with all of her might hands waving as she struggled to stay awake.

"I think someone needs a lullaby," Cherry said softly looking up and too the side over at Dakota who was lounging on the bed watching them with a content and wistful expression on her face.

Dakota shifted on the bed clearing a space for Cherry and Ella who soon joined her, the small child lying in between the two women on the bed.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry/Go to sleep-y, little baby/When you wake you shall have/ All the pretty little horses/Blacks and bays, dapple grays," Dakota sang softly as she reached to pet the soft dark hair that covered the top of Ella's head. She was going to having lovely flowing raven locks like her mother. "Coach and six white horses/Hush-a-bye don't you cry/Go to sleep-y, little baby," Dakota finished, her voice barely a whisper as Ella's eyes remained closed and her little chest rose and fell steadily.

Dakota's eyes drifted over to Cherry who was watching her intently.

"Did the lullaby make you sleepy too?" Dakota asked softly mindful of the sleeping figure between them.

"Sleepy? No," Cherry replied softly her eyes holding Dakota's. "I do want to go to bed though," she continued her gaze warm, inviting and wanton. Dakota smiled and very carefully reached for Ella, lifting her into her arms carefully before moving over to the cradle with her.

They'd have to be quiet. But they'd gotten very good at being quiet.

---

Dakota hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and gave her hips a little shake, before slowly undulating them. She didn't quite have Cherry's talent when it came to go-go dancing, but she was pretty flexible and her audience was pretty easy to please.

Dakota danced a little more and then decided to stop teasing. She moved closer to the bed and placed on knee on the edge of it before she slowly began to crawl up the mattress towards Cherry. Her movements were slow and precise, designed to arouse. She kept her eyes locked on Cherry's face as she moved, wanting to see Cherry's eyes as they dropped down to her heaving chest, wanting to watch the brunette lick her plump red lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Cherry reached out for Dakota as soon as the other woman was within range of her hands and drew her into her body roughly. She sighed softly as Dakota collapsed against her body, the blonde's lips immediately moving to kiss every bare patch of skin they could find. Cherry sighed contentedly, she loved the feel of Dakota's body against hers, so sleek and warm. She loved the way the blonde's body moved against her, rubbing so sweetly like a content little kitten.

Cherry grasped Dakota's hand as they began to slide up her torso towards her breasts, holding them firmly so the blonde couldn't move them. Dakota's eyelids fluttered and a small moan escaped from her before she focused her attention on Cherry, watching the brunette expectantly, shivering a little as she waited to see what would come next.

"Physician," Cherry said softly, not because she had to but because she knew it got Dakota hot. "Tease thyself," she continued guiding Dakota's hands up to her own breasts, making the blonde cup the soft, round mounds, pressing their hands against them, showing Dakota exactly what it was she wanted her to do.

"I thought I was suppose to be writing the prescriptions for pleasure," Dakota responded a bit breathlessly as she began to play with herself, her eyes on Cherry as she took her nipples between her fingers and pinched, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh, you are, Doc," Cherry responded leaning it to kiss Dakota's neck, her chest pressing against the backs of the doctor's hands, a powerful throb pulsing between her legs as she felt Dakota's hands move against them both as she pleasured herself. "Trust me, the order's been filled," Cherry continued her hand slipping underneath the fabric of her panties into the moist heat below, a low moan escaping her throat as her teeth nipped at Dakota's chin and her fingers circled her own hard nub.

---

…MISSING SCENE…

---

Dakota wrapped her arms around Cherry's waist and pressed her lips against the brunette's shoulder blades sighing contentedly. She'd gotten a taste for wrapping her arms around Cherry the first night they met and she continued to tantalize herself with the exquiste pleasure every chance she got.

"I have to say Doc," Cherry murmured softly, snuggling against the blankets and mattress underneath her. "I don't think I can take you on another ride just yet," she continued her hand moving to cover the arms Dakota had wrapped around her, stroking the smooth skin of her arm tenderly.

"Sometimes you don't need to ride," Dakota mumbled against Cherry's back still kissing the brunette's pale skin as she spoke. "Sometimes it's enough just to feel all that power between your thighs ... idling," she continued drawing her leg over Cherry's. The way they were spooned together Dakota was on Cherry's left side which meant she actually had a leg to drape hers over.

"Keep that up, and the engine is going to come roaring to life again," Cherry replied quickly getting her fourth wind as she felt the soft silken press of Dakota's womanhood against the firm swell of her ass.

Dakota smirked against Cherry's back and rotated her hips slowly.

Alarms rung to life all around them followed by the angry cries of a cranky baby as loud voices began to be heard through the door. The Aztec ruins they had set up camp in hadn't exactly been outfitted for modern security and telecommunications, but they had managed to pick up quite a few clever people during their first rescue runs and they now had a very clever setup.

Dakota rolled away from Cherry and off of the bed hopping to her feet and moving over to the desk where she had rested Cherry's gun earlier. Picking it up she tossed it to the former go-go dancer and then opened up one of the desk drawers and removed her hypodermic needle gun and strapping it to her thigh (just in case). Moving to the side of the room Dakota then picked up her shotgun and cocked it with one hand, looking over at Cherry as the brunette lifted her machine-gun leg and angled it around the room, lowering a few moments later when she was satisfied that the gun was secured.

She was ready to kill some sickos. But first ...

"Can you drop her off at the daycare?" Cherry asked suddenly turning to face Dakota who was already moving towards the crib.

"Go-go," Dakota replied waving towards the door with a smile. "I've got her."

Cherry smirked.

It was time to go reintroduce some boil-covered, puss-filled, cannibalistic, sicko assholes to their maker.

The End


End file.
